Enemies and Love
by The Peachie author
Summary: Kagome can't go home to her real time, and Inu yasha is cheating on her with Kikyo. What will Shippo and Kagome do when they plan to run away during the night? SessxKag


**Enemies and Love**

**By The Peachie Author**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, but I think you knew that already. Lol R&R!!!! Enjoy…

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

**_Chapter 1_**

Kagome's POV

            I silently laid awake in Kaede's hut. Everyone was asleep except me. I couldn't help but think of never going back home. I'll miss mom, Sota, grandpa, and my friends so much. I tried not to cry, but it was all too overwhelming. I tried to stop my tears from flowing but I couldn't. I just kept on thinking of that moment I tried to go back home…

**~*Flashback*~**

I was about to enter the well to go back home. We had defeated Naraku and completed the Shikon no Tama the previous week. I was saying my last good-byes to my friends.

"I'll miss you so much Kagome!" Sango exclaimed as she hugged her best friend good-bye.

Shippo ran towards Kagome and cried into her arms. "I'll miss you so much! Don't forget me, Kagome!!!" I gave him one last hug and walked towards the well. I waved one last good-bye to everyone and jumped in.

            I was expecting the usual rush that you get when going through time, but it never came. I fell with a thud at the bottom the feudal era's well. Something was terribly wrong. A shooting pain coursed through my ankle…I sprained it.

"Oh great!" I exclaimed "How will I climb up the well? How will I get home? Oh my god, will I ever go back home? INUYASHA!!"

Inuyasha looked down the well to see me sitting up against the well's interior, holding my ankle.

"Feh. Stupid woman, what did you do?" Inuyasha inquired.

"_I_ didn't do anything. The well isn't working! It won't let me go back home!" I yelled at him.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come back up!"

"I can't! I think I sprained my ankle when I fell."

            He jumped down the well and carried me back up to the top. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rushed to my aid. They looked so happy that I was back…Well,At least I'll get to be with Inuyasha longer…

**~* End Flashback*~**

            Come to think of it, my ankle felt much better. I stopped my crying and silently got up out of my futon. Being careful, I stepped around my friends. Maybe I'll visit Inuyasha outside, he could try to cheer me up. I laughed at that thought…Inuyasha trying to make a joke, now that would be amusing. 

            I stepped outside, only to be greeted by the chill of the coming fall. I walked over to the god tree, hoping to see Inuyasha sleeping on his usual branch. He wasn't there! I looked around me and tried to figure out where exactly he could be. Maybe he's in the forest? 

            I walk into the forest listening and looking for any sign of him. That's when I heard talking…

"What about that wench? My reincarnation?" said a women's voice.

Could that be who I think it is? I walked a little faster while trying to be quiet.

"You know I only love you! I was only using her to get the jewel." Said a male's voice.

I stepped behind a tree to see who the people were that were talking. Wait. Did he say Jewel? Oh my god it's Inuyasha and Kikyo!! 

"So your going to get the jewel?" Kikyo said while leaning close to Inuyasha

"Yes, my job will be even easier since she can't go back home now. I will make the wish for you to come back, then I will kill her on the spot." Inuyasha triumphantly stated.

I stepped back and held onto the jewel that was wrapped around my neck. How could he? I thought he loved me…

Inuyasha leaned down to kikyo, giving her a brisk passionate kiss. They struggled with their clothes and were slowly heading for the ground. 

I was furious! How could Inuyasha choose that clay doll over me?! I can't take this…I have to get away! 

With that I ran towards Kaede's hut, not caring if anyone heard. Who would hear though? Inuyasha was too busy with Kikyo…

The tears welled up in my eyes, silently rolling down my face.

I reached the hut and quietly went inside. I was gathering my things when a little kitsune heard me. 

"What's wrong Kagome?" Shippo tiredly asked.

"I have to go away for awhile. I can't stay here anymore." I sadly answered.

"What?" Shippo asked sounding more alert "Don't leave me. I'll come too."

Shippo helped me gather the last of my things and headed out the door. Inuyasha and the Kikyo were no where to be seen, figures. I tucked the jewel underneath my shirt, giving me somewhat of a comfort. I carried my bike along side of me, knowing it would come in handy sometime soon. Shippo and I walked towards the opposite side of the forest where Inuyasha was last seen.

"This is it Shippo…are you sure you want to come with me?"

"Of course!" He announced. 

Then he jumped into the basket of my bike and we rode off into the forest…

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So how did you like it? It's my first fic. so it probably sux in some places. Lol. 

Don Don Don Dooon What will happen to Shippo and Kagome in the forest? Will Sesshomaru come to the rescue if they get attacked? Hmmm…. Stayed tuned lol. I'll try to post as soon as I can. **R&R**


End file.
